Music and Mayhem
by Echeziel
Summary: Sakura is lead singer in a band called the Kunoichi Five, which plays regularly at popular bar. But what happens when a band that rivals their skill and talent appears, and Sakura falls head over heels for THEIR lead singer? Read to find out. HidaSaku. AU
1. The Gig

**okay! before you start, you might want to listen to the song! I LOVE them, and i just wanted to write them in this fic! Please enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

A pink haired girl stood outside of her high school, waiting for her friend Ino. The students were streaming out the doors, but Sakura still didn't see the obnoxious blond.

The flow of students decreased to pretty much a standstill, when the blond she was looking for walked out, looking flustered.

"Ino!" Sakura called.

The blond turned around and waited for her friend to catch up.

"Yeah?" Ino asked as Sakura came closer.

"You're coming to the gig tonight, right?" Sakura asked. Ino just stared at her blankly.

Sakura smacked her forehead with her hand, and mumbled "dumb blond". Luckily, Ino didn't hear that part, or chose to ignore it.

"The gig we're gonna do tonight? You know, us, the Kunoichi Five, at the bar?"

"OH! _That _gig! Yeah, what about it?"

Sakura sighed. "just make sure you're there. And don't forget, wear purple and black, since those are your colors"

Ino nodded, then said goodbye and left, for once going straight home to finish her homework. Or talk on the phone.

Sakura sighed again, and watched her friend's back for awhile, then left to go home and change.

XXXX

Sakura walked through the back door of the bar, waving to Jiraiya, it's owner, as she went.

She walked over to the stage, which had black curtains concealing it from the bar-goers sight, and made sure her Les Paul with the Jashin symbol and her mic were in tune and working.

Then she turned to her fellow band members and friends.

Ino was already there, tuning her bass guitar, as was Temari, who was taking care of the drum set.

Ino's hair was done in it's usual style, and wore her purple tank top, black mini shorts, and fishnets hugging her legs.

Temari was donning her aqua tube top and black fitted jeans, and her hair had the usual four ponytails..

Sakura smiled, and walked over to start a conversation with the two blonds.

A few minutes later, Tenten strode in with Hinata right behind her.

Tenten waved, and ran over. Hinata just calmly walked.

Tenten had her brown hair done in her trademark two buns, and her pink and black Japanese-style shirt, and baggy black cargo pants.

Hinata had her long hair up in a ponytail, with her left bangs framing her face. She had on her shortened tank top over a fishnet shirt, with a midnight black leather miniskirt with fishnets underneath that as well.

"Hi Tenten! Hi Hinata! How are you two doing?" Sakura asked cheerfully to her best friends. She and Ino had fallen out over Sasuke years ago, and were now just friends. Temari had come to Konoha just two years before now, with her brothers Gaara and Kankuro.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. How about you?" Hinata replied politely.

"I'm good. What about you, Tenten?"

Tenten grinned madly, then burst out "IM GOING OUT WITH NEJI!"

Hinata nodded, confirming that it wasn't just one of Tenten's fantasies.

Sakura squeeled, and hugged Tenten. They jumped around like a couple of schoolgirls, then calmed down and got to work.

Hinata checked the sound board to make sure it worked properly, and Tenten double-tested her mic and guitar.

The band was ready, and with 10 minutes to spare.

Sakura spotted a barmaid, and waved her over. She ordered a frozen margarita, to calm her nerves that were always wacked up before she sang in front of a crowd.

After she finished, she heard Jiraiya announce them, the Kunoichi Five, and she heard the large crowd cheer.

The black curtains drew aside, revealing the crowd, which really was L-A-R-G-E. The whole bar was filled, with no places to sit. So the people who couldn't sit either stood or sat on the floor, and there was barely any room to move.

"Are you bastards ready to hear some music?" Sakura sneered into the mic. The audience sheered.

"O-kay! 3, 2, 1, GO!" Tenten yelled, and the brunette began the guitar part for Ghost Flowers by Otep.

(_Sakura like this,_ **Tenten like this, **_**Both like this**_**) **(means the song starts or finishes)

_And she's a killer  
And she's a keeper ...  
_  
verse 1  
_Am i blurry  
In your vision_

_Was i just_**  
**_A poor decision_

**Cut me open  
With precision**

**& we'll finger  
The incision**

_Tell me what have i done  
(quid pro quo)_

_To watch you lose_  
**Control**

tunnel

_**I will give you sanctuary  
In these hymns of Thanatos ...**_  
**  
I will give you sanctuary!**

verse 2  
_You want to  
See me burn  
I am living fire!_

_You want to  
See me burn  
I am_ **LIVING FIRE!**

_You will know me  
By the scars i bare_

_You will know me  
By the hate i swear_

_You will know me  
By the scars i bare_

_**Shapeless vengeance!**_

tunnel  
_  
We are the 1000 children of death.  
_  
**We're in-between, on the fence  
Non-descript antagonists**

**I'm in-between, on the fence  
Non-descript antagonist!**

_**I'll split you open**__  
__**& climb inside**__  
__**Lose myself  
Eaten alive**_

_**We are the 1000 children of death!**_

_**From seraphim!  
To nephilim!  
To exodus!**_

v3  
_She's picking ghostflowers  
From her soul_

_She's clipping the wings  
Of fallen angels!_

_She's picking ghostflowers  
From her soul_

_She's tonguing splinters  
Of broken halos!  
_  
_You will know me  
By the scars i bare._

_You will know me  
By the hate i swear._

_You will know me  
By the scars i bare._

_**YOU WILL KNOW ME!  
**_  
bridge

_**From gelatin  
To specimen  
To emptiness**_

_**I WILL BE AVENGED.  
I WILL BE AVENGED.**_

_These are the secret__**s  
That kill. that kill.  
That kill. that kill.  
That kill. that kill.  
That kill. that kill.**_

_**We are the 1000 children of death **_

The crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled. Sakura started singing Puppet by Thousand Foot Krutch, with herself, Tenten, and Ino working their fingers off to nail the guitar parts, and Temari with her hands flying everywhere was busy nailing the drum parts.

**Gonna get this party started**

_It's all around me,  
And I can't wish this away,  
You so amaze me,  
You took my monster away, x2_

_Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I  
Want to cut off my strings and break,  
Loose of your control of me,  
Cut your strings and be free with me, x2_

_bridge_  
**Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet, **_**x2**_

_To all the marionettes_

(chorus)  
_**If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
**__**And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'? why don't ya stand  
Up n' break me off somethin'? x2**_

_Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
We can hit that, flip that, settle the score,  
'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before,  
Ya wanna make it outta sight?,  
Somebody wanna get live tonight?,  
Like an earthquake, let it shake,  
Make the floor vibrate, Krutch y'all,  
Back to set the record straight._  
_**  
All y'all people, listen, it's on,  
Krutch marauders we on a mission,  
Hittin' ya with the ill ammunition,  
At war with the puppet master, ..  
I'll bring it on if I had to,  
Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered,  
Like, chik, blaow!, what ya think of me now,  
I'm lettin' my dawgs out,  
Makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?,  
We be comin' laced with bass,  
Hit the place with no trace,  
When we rock the space,**_

_bridge_  
**Everybody, shake your body,  
Lift your hands, stop frontin',  
You're just a puppet, **_**x2**_

_To all the people still sleepin'_

_Chorus _

_**If your gonna run, how fast ya gonna run?,  
And If your gonna jump, how high can you jump?,  
All you perpetrators be walkin' round frontin',  
What?, you fakers afraid to stand for somethin'? why don't ya stand  
Up n' break me off somethin'? x2**_

The crowd went absolutely wild, and there were fights between drunk people starting all over the bar. Sakura smirked and glanced at Hinata, who gave her a thumbs up, and then Tenten who gave a tiny nod. Sakura smiled, and then began Pain by Jimmy Eat World.

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt._ _I know._

_Gonna smile and not get worried._

_I try but it shows._

_Anyone can make what I have built._

_And better now_ _Anyone can find the same white pills._

_**It takes my pain away**._

_**It's a lie.A kiss with opened eyes.**_

_**And she's not breathing back.**_

_**Anything but bother me.**_

_(It takes my pain away)_ __

_**Never mind these are hurried times.**_

__ _**Oh oh oh**_

_**I can't let it bother me.**_

_I never thought I'd walk away from you._

_I did._

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment._

_Every time I quit_ _Anyone can see my every flaw._

_It isn't hard._

_Anyone can say they're above this all._

**It takes my pain away.**

_**It's a lie. **_

_**A kiss with opened eyes**_

_**.**_ _**And she's not breathing back.**_

_**Anything but bother me.**_

_(It takes my pain away)_

_**Never mind these are hurried times.**_ __

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I can't let it bother me.**_

__ _I can't let it bother me._

**It takes my pain away.**

_**It's a lie.**_

_** A kiss with opened eyes.**_

_**And she's not breathing back.**_

_**Anything but bother me.**_

_(It takes my pain away)_ __

_**Never mind these are hurried times.**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I can't let it bother me**_

**Takes my pain,**

**takes my pain,**

**takes my pain,**

**takes my pain away!**

The crowd went NUTS. Tables were trashed, people were bruised, and the bar was the busiest it had ever been. Jiraiya glared at Sakura, but then smiled at her, because he knew he would have the best business in the city soon, with this band. Jiraiya mouthed 'encore', and Sakura nodded. She started the intro for Pepper by Millincolin, and Tenten smiled. This was Tenten's favorite song, so Sakura let Tenten sing the most. 

**So you ain't got all your chickens home  
But from what I do recall  
You don't have incurable syndromes  
So don't you worry 'bout a single thing  
Don't you hurry, you're a future king**  
_**  
I know it's all in you  
Just gotta find out what you wanna do  
I know it's all in you  
And deep inside you feel it to**_

**They say you're lazy and you don't wanna work  
****It's not too crazy not to wanna slave, you're not a jerk  
So don't you doubt about your future plan  
You're a knockout and I'm your biggest fan** **  
**_**I know it's all in you  
Just gotta find out what you wanna do  
I know it's all in you  
And deep inside you feel it to**_  
_You know it's up to you, you always have an option_  
_To choose what you wanna do, take control or run and hide_  
**It's OK to take a fall, if you have good intentions  
As long as you give it all, you'll feel good inside  
**_**  
I know it's all in you  
Just gotta find out what you wanna do  
I know it's all in you  
And deep inside you feel it to  
I know it's all in you  
The common sense, splendid point of view  
I know it's all in you  
All your dreams they can come true **_

The Kunoichi Five were done for the night, and Sakura went straight to the bar and ordered another frozen margarita, which was her favorite drink.

It was handed to her, and she enjoyed the moments of pure bliss before it was finished.

Sakura got off the barstool and waved to her friends, who waved back from their spot with the group of guys from school. The pinkette left through the front door, completely unaware of a silver haired man's purple eyes following her until she left.

* * *

**Okay! yet another fic for all you awesome people to review! And no, i dont have anything against blonds. heck, im the dumbest blond you'll probably ever meet! But anyways, I know I've been posting alot of fics recenttly, and you might be getting annoyed that i'm not updating my older ones like Blood Doesnt Mix With Roses or Underground. There's a reason behind that, i swear! it's that i'm totally lost on those, and forgot where im gonna go. These are mostly posted so that you might be satiated(is that the right word?) for the moment. Lolz. Anyways, review and you get...a cup of ramen from Naruto! lol  
**


	2. And When Eyes Lock

**A/N: OMJ!!! I'm SOO sorry for not updating sooner! And ?I'm REALLY sorry for such a short chapter! But....I have excuses, and they ALL apply to ALL my fics. **

**1) I am the type of person who can only linger on something for a short while until I need something new, hence my 'post new stories before finishing old ones' situation going on**

**2) My Internet connection stinks and I can't post much**

**3)I don't get the chance to type much**

**4)School started**

**5) Alot of my family have recently died or become horribly ill**

**Still, I shouldn't have abandoned you all like that!! I'm sorry! And also, I'm sorry that this is such a filler chapter, but they needed to....I dunno. It just needed to be here.**

* * *

"Oh my god! Sakura, you should have been there! They were AMAZING! Especially the bass guitarist. Seriously, is it just me or was he checking me out? I mean, he just kept _STARING_ at me! And then that blue guy winked at him, like, encouraging him or something, and I could have _SWORN_ that he blu- hey! Forehead! Are you even _LISTENING_ to me?!" Ino asked, cutting off from her speech on how 'awesome and wonderful' the guys who played at the bar last night after Sakura left were.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, her thoughts snapping back to this world.

Ino huffed, and just continued walking next to Sakura in the halls of their school.

Suddenly a hyperactive blond joined the two females, annoying the other blond.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Ino groaned.

Naruto smiled in that fox-ish way of his, then simply stared at Ino with a knowing look in his cerulean eyes.

Ino blushed under his intense gaze, then tried to cover it up by snapping "What do you WANT, _NAR-U-TO_?!"

His smile widened into a grin that reached his eyes, and he stated "Ino, I didn't know that you were attracted to other blonds, probably almost as stupid as you"

Ino's eyes widened in surprise, and she punched Naruto as hard as she could right in the jaw.

It wasn't a hard blow; Sakura could punch much harder, but Naruto's eyes widened nevertheless as he tried to roll away from the punch.

Sakura snickered, and then she looked at Ino impatiently. Ino caught her look and mumbled something that resembled a not sorry, 'sorry' in Naruto's direction.

The pinkette nodded, the continued out of the long hall, down the stairs into the school's courtyard, where Ino finally caught up to her, leaving Naruto behind to tend to his terrible (not) wounds.

"You're a bitch sometimes; you know that, right, Ino?" Sakura asked out of nowhere.

Ino smirked and said "Yeah, I know"

Sakura smiled, and kept walking.

The two were silent for awhile, and then Ino turned and asked "It's Friday, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Well…since we don't have to play again until Saturday night, I thought that maybe we could check out the band playing tonight" Ino suggested, blushing lightly at the end.

Sakura raised a thin pink eyebrow. "Is it that band with the blonde?"

Ino blushed even harder "N….no!"

The pinkette laughed. "Riiight. And I'm Cleopatra"

Ino huffed. "Fine. You win. So…do you think we should all get together and go?"

Sakura nodded. "Why not? If we need a reason, we can tell Jiraiya that we needed to relax and check out the competition"

Ino positively beamed, and Sakura almost had to squint her eyes to see through the blonde's brightness.

Ino pulled out her phone and started texting the others of the group.

* * *

"Ready, un?" Deidara asked.

The silver-haired man nodded, rather stiff.

"Chillax, man. Everything's gonna be fine, yeah"

"That's what _you_ think, asshole!" the silver haired man snapped, his nerves on edge from stage fright. WHY oh _why_ did he have to have the best vocals in the whole group?

"Hidan, calm down. It's just a stupid gig. Honestly, I don't see why you get so worked up from stage fright" Konan called from her spot on Pein's lap, in his seat at the edge of the stage, out of sight so that when he entered for his first solo guitar piece the audience would be surprised.

"I DON'T HAVE STAGE FRIGHT!!! IT'S JUST FUCKING NERVES!!!" he shouted, and then he tried what his therapist told him to do when he was angry. Breathe in, breath out. Breathe in, breathe out. In…hold…out. Happy thoughts. Flowers. Rainbows. Unicorns. '_Fuck that_' he thought. Death. Heavy metal. Jashin. Blood. Pink haired girls in miniskirts and fishnets. Then his rhythmic breathing halted. Pink haired girls? Miniskirts? Fishnets? What the fuck? Was that one girl _always_ going to be in his thoughts? Sure, he wanted to get in her pants _really_ bad, but didn't he to do that with _all _hot girls? Whose names he rarely remembered from the one-night-stander?

"Yo. Suck it up, pretty-boy. Sing. Like, _now_" Kisame called from his corner by the drums.

"Shut _up_, Fish sticks!" the Jashinist hissed

Kisame grumbled and cussed under his breath, but didn't say any more to him. All fish-boy did then was check the drums. 'Useless fuckhead' Hidan thought to himself.

"Almost show time!" Jiraiya yelled happily. Personally, Hidan thought that he was a useless lump of old trash, who was WAY past his prime and needed to go join Jashin to serve as a lowly servant eternally. But perhaps Jiraiya was too lame to even _serve_ Jashin. Hidan nodded to himself. Yeah, that's it.

A shoe made contact with the back of Jiraiya's head, and Hidan's violet eyes slid past the old man to land on a blond-headed male who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "Nice hit, Barbie!" Hidan called.

Deidara flicked him off, and then went back to.....whatever he was doing.

Then Jiraiya gave the all-clear, and Hidan put on his sadistic smirk that all the fangirls loved. The band started up, and the crowd began to shout drunkenly in greeting.

"You fuckers ready?!" he growled into the mic. The crowd screamed even louder.

"One, two, three, go!" Deidara started.

(A/N: Personally, I get annoyed when for this kind of rocker-fic-thing authors put in lyrics, but I'll do it in case you guys like to read it)

(_Hidan_, **Deidara**, Pein, _**all**_) (I'm sure you can figure out the rest _if_ I decide to even _put_ it in)

_I see you walking home alone_

_Your face is alive and bright _

_But you can't see how weak you are 'cause I could end it tonight_

_It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you _

_Well I can tell you know that someone is me and I'm about to make it right_

_Why do you take it all?_

_**Why do I beg for more?**_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor _

_Why do you take it all?_

_**Why do I beg for more?**_

_I never thought that this is how I'd_ _**HIT THE FLOOR **_

_I creep up from behind, touch your neck _

_Move down your spine_

_You take a look and breathe so sharp_

_Just a matter of time_

_Don't scream I ask of you but then you let one out _

_So now its time to go_

_I come down on you like a ton of bricks _

_All over so it's time to go_

_Why do you take it all?_

_**Why do I beg for more?**_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor _

_Why do you take it all?_

_**Why do I beg for more?**_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor _[HIT THE FLOOR]

**Whoa oh**

**Whoa oh**

**Whoa oh**

**Whoa oh**

_Why do you take it all? _

_**Why do I beg for more?**_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor _

_Why do you take it all?_

_**Why do I beg for more?**_

_I never thought that this is how I'd __HIT THE FLOOR!_

**Take this from me, I don't wanna hurt you**

**Take this from me, **_**I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!!!!**_

After several passed out fangirls were hauled out of the bar and harm's way, the band began the next song.

What do you see when you're in the dark,

When the demons come for you?

_If only you could have seen_

_How fucked up my life used to be_

_Then everything starts to change_

_Supposedly healing my pain_

**I never thought I'd feel this way**

**I never thought that I'd see a day**

**I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone**

**It's all these demons haunting me**

**It's all these little things trapped inside of me**

**Releasing me from all my sin**

_It's taken me all my anger_

_And taken me all of my hate_

_To learn how my life came together_

_Releasing the demons again_

_And now I look through my mind's eye_

_And see where my past needs to rest_

_It's always disturbed by these voices_

That echo inside of my head

_Another way that I can hide_

_Another reason to crawl inside and get away_

_From everything and everywhere and everyone_

**No!**

**Its all these demons haunting me**

**Its all these little things trapped inside of me**

**Releasing me from all my sin**

_It's taken me all my anger_

_And taken me all of my hate_

_To learn how my life came together_

_Releasing the demons......again_

**Facin' the days as I grow into my own**

**Loving and hating's the same**

**And three-fold I told you**

**It comes back with laughter**

**Over and over again**

**Its coming back**

_It's taken me all my anger_

_And taken me all of my hate_

_To learn how my life came together_

_Releasing the demons again_

* * *

Her emerald eyes continued to widen as they stared up at the band onstage. They were good. No, not good. Awesome, magnificent. No, better than THAT. They were….they were…..Jashin, they were the _gods _of music.

She couldn't stop her eyes from traveling to the lead singer. He had amazing violet eyes that captured her own, even when they weren't looking at her, and gleaming moonlight-silver hair that was slicked back. He had a pale complexion, as if he rarely went into the sun, but he had well-defined muscles, and he showed them well, too. He wore a black button-up that wasn't buttoned at all, and he had no shirt on underneath, revealing rock-solid six-pack abs. He was, all-in-all, gorgeous. And. Best of all, better than his husky-but-smooth-like-silk voice, better than his adorable sadistic smirk and better than his overall handsomeness, was his necklace. He wore a necklace of the Church of Jashin. He wore the necklace that matched hers, except his was silver, since the Church of Jashin gave it's highest male members silver Jashin pendants, and females got onyx-colored ones.

As he finished up the last song, his eyes met hers and they stayed locked until the blond that Ino continued raving about dragged the gorgeous man


End file.
